


happily ever after (drabbles)

by jjokkomi



Series: tie me down: future drabbles/oneshots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Retired Idol Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Retired idol Kim Jongin, navigating his life as a husband, dad, and owner of some grumpy chickens
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: tie me down: future drabbles/oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728535
Comments: 91
Kudos: 528





	1. 2019 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin takes the kids to the aquarium

Jongin adjusts his grip on Dooyoung’s hand as the soon to be eight-year-old drags him across the room and over towards another tank of fish, making him laugh. Dooyoung wanted to go to the aquarium for his birthday so Jongin found the closest one, which happened to be an hour away at the nearest beach town. It’s definitely not extravagant, but it’s nice enough and Dooyoung really doesn’t care about things like that.

This morning they made Dooyoung his favorite breakfast and then let him pick what he wanted to do for the day. Jongin isn’t necessarily a fan of letting Dooyoung skip school, so they’re celebrating a day early. The rest of the family will come over tomorrow afternoon to celebrate his actual birthday, but today it’s just them.

“It’s Dory!” Dooyoung tells him excitedly, immediately getting as close to the glass as he can. “She can talk to whales,” he adds on seriously, making him laugh as he nods his head.

“You want me to pick you up?” he questions watching the boy stand on his tip toes, getting a nod from Dooyoung who turns around and holds his arms up.

Jongin tries not to make a noise as he picks him up, knowing he’s getting too old and too heavy to still be picked up. He could use the work out though he supposes, lifting him up a bit and watching as he looks at all fish swimming around. He can see why Dooyoung really wanted to come to an aquarium, so far finding the place sort of soothing.

There’s not that many people there either, considering it’s the middle of winter and the outdoor areas are way too cold for anyone to really enjoy. So, there isn’t a lot of noise and Jongin’s glad he picked this one rather than one in the city where it would have been packed and too loud for Dooyoung to enjoy.

“Daddy!” Dooyoung calls, waving over towards Kyungsoo who is coming back from the restroom.

Kyungsoo smiles as he walks over towards them, the seven-month-old in his arms beaming as he spots them. Jongin laughs as he sets Dooyoung down, watching as the boy rushes up to Kyungsoo and his little brother. Dohyun smiles excitedly as Dooyoung leads them over towards the fish, telling him about Nemo’s friend.

Dohyun just turned seven months a couple of days ago, still learning to crawl and definitely can’t walk yet. He scoots around the living room now, sleeps through most of the night but not always. He’s a happy baby though, always smiling once he spots his big brother.

“They’re saltwater fish, so they usually live in the ocean,” Dooyoung tells Dohyun, the seven-month-old just smiling down at his brother.

“What do you want for your birthday lunch?” Kyungsoo questions Dooyoung, handing over Dohyun to him who says some baby nonsense as he gets moved around.

“I want chicken,” Dooyoung replies easily, holding onto Kyungsoo’s hand as they continue walking around. “Spicy chicken.”

Jongin looks down at Dohyun as he whines a little, biting on the teething ring clipped onto his jacket. His teeth are starting to come in and he’s been a little bit crankier lately. He has two so far and a couple of spots where it looks like one may pop up any day now. Jongin has already been bit hard enough to leave a mark _twice_ now.

“And regular chicken for papa,” Dooyoung snickers out, teasing him and his inability to handle the ridiculous level of spice like the seven-year-old can. “I’m just kidding, I love you papa,” Dooyoung amends, coming over and hugging onto his torso.

“I love you too,” Jongin replies, smiling down at Dooyoung and adjusting his grip on Dohyun who is wiggling some more.

“Okay, fifteen more minutes and then we go get lunch,” Kyungsoo decides, holding onto Dooyoung’s hand as they continue walking around the aquarium.

Dohyun really enjoys the small penguin exhibit, going wide eyed before happily watching them swim around. They visit the gift shop and Jongin lets Dooyoung pick out whatever he wants, which happens to be a small penguin plush. Dohyun gets one too and they match for their final picture near the front of the aquarium before they go grab lunch.

The place they find isn’t really that busy either, so they really lucked out. Jongin orders for them while Kyungsoo and the boys wash up in the restroom. He gets his phone out and looks through the pictures he took and sends a couple to the family group chat to let them know how the visit went. He looks up when he hears Dooyoung, smiling as the boy comes and sits next to him.

Jongin hands him the phone when he asks if he can play a game, knowing it may take a while for their food to come out. Dooyoung is pretty good about not clicking on things he’s not supposed to, so he doesn’t mind it.

Kyungsoo sits across from him and holds onto Dohyun who is fussing for a bottle. Jongin shakes his head as Kyungsoo finally gives him his bottle and he snatches it away, hurriedly drinking his milk. He’s probably ready for a nap and is bound to fall asleep before they even leave.

“I think the lady at the counter recognizes you,” Kyungsoo comments, making him look at his husband in confusion before looking behind him and over at the counter.

The lady is older, probably around his mom’s age but she _does_ look like she knows who he is. It’s not completely surprising, because believe it or not a couple of variety appearances earned him some ahjumma fans. He’s never really met too many of them though, especially not after he left the idol scene.

He doesn’t really think they’ve been spotted anywhere other than in town back home and most people know to respect their privacy. That’s the good thing about a little village where everyone knows everyone. Most of the younger generation that would cause problems all leave for college and the ones still in school are into newer _younger_ idols.

Jongin made it a point to be very lowkey after he left. He just wanted to be away and out of the spotlight and honestly, out of the congestion of a big city and big stores. Being out in the country was a huge adjustment, but it’s been good for him. He’s been able to relax and just focus on his family and learn the ropes of having your own garden and tending to chickens that hate you.

They haven’t really gone on too many family outings just yet, especially since Dohyun is still pretty young. So, it’s really his first experience dealing with a fan spotting all of them. He doesn’t think she would take pictures, but he gets prepared to tell her when she comes and brings them more chicken than he knows he ordered.

“You didn’t have to give us extra,” he tries to protest, but she immediately shakes her head.

“My son would scold me if he knew I didn’t. He used to really like your music,” she gushes, making him smile and thank her.

She doesn’t bother them anymore during the rest of their meal and it doesn’t even look like she has a smart phone. So, at the end of their meal he goes and asks her if she wants an autograph for her son and _insists_ he doesn’t mind when she says she doesn’t want to burden him. He finishes up and then thanks her for the food before leaving with his family.

“She was nice,” he comments once they’re on the road and the kids are both asleep.

“Did you have a lot of boy fans?” Kyungsoo questions, making him look over at his husband and refrain from teasing him seeing the pout on his lips.

“Mostly girls. Don’t tell me you’re jealous _now_,” he laughs out, not being able to help it when Kyungsoo starts sulking. “We’re _married_,” he stresses, reaching over for Kyungsoo’s hand and giving it a tiny squeeze.

“I know,” Kyungsoo mumbles, keeping hold of his hand until he needs it. “You don’t miss it, do you?” he questions, making him turn to glance at his husband.

Jongin shrugs a little, because it would be a lie to say he doesn’t at times but it’s really not as strong of a feeling as he thought it would be. He really doesn’t have time to miss it, always busy with the boys. He’s too happy to even _think_ about missing it sometimes, but every now and then, he has the thought.

“Sometimes, but I would rather wait for Dooyoung to get out of school than have him wait for me to come home,” he replies easily.

“You’re a good dad to our children,” Kyungsoo says quietly before he too ends up falling asleep.

Jongin smiles, glad to hear it.


	2. 2019 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dohyun meets some idols

Jongin reaches over and smooths down Dohyun’s hair, swiping it away from his forehead as the boy chews on one of Dooyoung’s books. He gently pries it away from him, getting a heartbroken pout before Dohyun yells angrily at him. Jongin frowns, shaking his head at the boy who continues to sulk.

“No yelling,” he scolds as he reaches over and adjusts the collar to the sweater Dohyun is wearing for the get together they’re having.

It’s not every day Jongin actually gets to have his friends over, since they’re all still busy with their careers. Luckily enough a handful of them are off for the Christmas holiday this year. No concerts, no music show performances, nothing. So Jongin invited a couple over to meet Dohyun, since majority haven’t yet.

It’s Christmas Eve and Dohyun isn’t nearly old enough to realize what’s going on yet but is more than eager to try and rip into the presents they have under the tree. He’s crawling around like crazy but doesn’t stand up on his own yet. His favorite food is pears as of this week and he hates the green beans Kyungsoo insists he needs to eat so the jars don’t go to waste. More importantly, he sleeps completely through the night now, which is a miracle.

Jongin has him dressed up in a green sweater and dark jeans that have to be rolled up a bit, his waist not matching his leg length in terms of size yet. He’s not very keen on wearing socks and has since learned how to pull them off of his feet and attempt to chew on with his teeth still coming in. Jongin puts them on him anyways, because the floors are still cold in certain areas without carpet.

“How about we go to the living room?” he questions the eight-month-old, getting a dimpled smile in return, the book already forgotten about.

Jongin smiles as he picks him up from the bed and carries him towards the living room where Dooyoung is munching on a snowman shaped cookie he helped make. There’s way too many cookies on the kitchen table but his friends can be pigs, so maybe there’s not enough. Jongin really just wants some of the chicken Sehun said he would be bringing from near the company building.

Jongin moves and sits down next to Dooyoung, wincing a little at how hard the floor is and feeling really old for how the weather is making his back ache. Dohyun immediately moves out of his arms and towards his brother, which would be sweet if he wasn’t actually aiming for the cookie.

“No, it’s mine, you don’t have enough teeth,” Dooyoung whines at his little brother, standing up and making Dohyun whine and hold his hands up.

“Just let him taste the icing,” he reasons, getting a little pout from Dooyoung before he nods his head and wipes away some of the icing and then puts it near Dohyun’s mouth.

It isn’t at all what he really wanted him to do because as soon as Dooyoung’s finger gets in Dohyun’s mouth, he _bites_ and Dooyoung yells loud enough that it startles Dohyun who bursts into tears, which in turn makes Dooyoung start crying. Jongin isn’t even sure which boy needs to be comforted more, Dooyoung because Dohyun bites _hard_, or Dohyun because Dooyoung yelled pretty loudly.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo questions, coming into the living room with a frown on his face and Dooyoung runs over to him and cries into his sweater, leaving him to pick up Dohyun and gently soothe him, knowing he just got startled more than anything.

“He _bit_ me,” Dooyoung sniffles out, holding onto his finger and looking up at Kyungsoo who is immediately bending down and inspecting Dooyoung’s bitten finger and giving it a kiss before he kisses both his cheeks.

“All better,” Kyungsoo replies, hugging onto the eight-year-old who sulks a bit but hugs him back. “You know he didn’t mean to, he’s just a baby,” Kyungsoo soothes, rubbing Dooyoung’s back before standing back up and coming to grab Dohyun from him who has calmed down.

“Come tell hyung sorry,” Kyungsoo tells Dohyun who reaches out as soon as he sees Dooyoung, the eight-year-old unable to keep sulking as he moves to give his baby brother a big hug.

Jongin slowly gets up from the floor when he hears the doorbell, looking at the security camera and seeing that it’s Sehun he goes towards the door to open it up for him. He holds back a laugh when he opens the door and is able to see that he’s wearing reindeer antlers and a red nose.

“It was Baekhyun’s idea,” Sehun explains as he toes off his shoes, the male in question dressed up as well.

“You should have told me. I would have dressed up too,” Chanyeol grumbles as he walks in after Baekhyun who shrugs.

“It was spur of the moment. Where are the babies?” Baekhyun questions, looking around eagerly.

“They’re in the living room,” he replies, leading them through the hallway and to the living room.

Dooyoung rushes over when he spots Sehun, hugging onto his legs and then looking around.

“Where’s Vivi?” Dooyoung questions expectantly, starting to frown when he doesn’t spot the dog.

“He’s with my parents,” Sehun explains which makes Dooyoung sulk a little until Chanyeol waves at him and then he rushes to go give him a hug too and pester him about Toben most likely.

“You remember Kyungsoo,” Jongin comments, walking over towards his husband who is holding onto Dohyun, the eight-month-old eyeing the two strangers wearily. “And this is Dohyun,” he adds on, grabbing him from Kyungsoo to show him off to his friends.

Jongin watches as Dohyun gets told hello, his bottom lip jutting out as he starts to pout before he completely turns and reaches for Kyungsoo, ignoring their guests. When Jongin doesn’t immediately let him go with Kyungsoo, Dohyun bursts into tears, throwing his arms in a fit. Jongin laughs awkwardly, handing him over and watching as Dohyun hides his face.

“I guess he’s shy,” he explains awkwardly, watching as Dooyoung frowns as he stands on his tip toes to peek at Dohyun who has his face hidden.

“He hasn’t met a lot of strangers yet,” Kyungsoo speaks up, bouncing Dohyun in his arms as he sniffles.

“See, I told you antlers would scare him,” Sehun mutters before taking them off and reaching over for Baekhyun’s too.

“It’s Chanyeol’s fault,” Baekhyun defends, making the other male gape at him. “Dooyoung ah, I brought you gifts,” he calls out before Chanyeol can get a word in.

Jongin brings them into the living room and goes to get them things to drink while they attempt to get Dohyun’s attention. When he comes back Dohyun is at least sitting down, a present in his lap that he’s tearing into with a concentrated look on his face. When Dohyun looks up and spots him he smiles, which has Baekhyun cooing at him loudly.

“He has _dimples_,” Baekhyun wails dramatically, looking completely lovestruck by Dohyun and well, Jongin can’t blame him.

“Papa, look! Puzzles!” Dooyoung tells him as he sits down, moving into his lap to show him the new puzzles he got.

“Did you tell them thank you?” he questions, to which Dooyoung eagerly nods his head.

“He did. He’s very polite,” Baekhyun compliments, making Dooyoung duck his head bashfully.

Jongin moves to kiss the top of Dooyoung’s head, hugging onto him as he shows him the puzzles he got. They look pretty expensive and he almost wants to scold them for spending so much money, especially when Kyungsoo helps Dohyun open his gift to find some expensive looking toy that lights up and makes noise. But, it’s not like they see him very often, let alone his kids, plus it’s the holidays. He supposes they can be spoiled by people other than him and Kyungsoo.

“I really wanted to buy him clothes, but I wasn’t sure what sizes he was. Plus, I knew he may be growing a lot, my nephew outgrows everything I buy him these days,” Baekhyun sighs out, smiling at Dooyoung when he offers him a cookie.

“He likes toys with music, so it’s perfect,” Kyungsoo informs the older male, smiling politely while helping Dohyun who is just smashing his hands on the buttons and giggling.

Dohyun ends up warming up to the three after he’s given things to play with, leaving them to eat peacefully in the living room and catch up on things after Taemin and Moonkyu arrive. It really has been a while since he saw some of them, probably since his wedding which is saying something. They call and sometimes video chat but Jongin knows it’s not the same.

He’s also happy that Kyungsoo gets along relatively well with everyone, glad that the younger male isn’t as shy as he was the first time he met some of them. Dooyoung of course is able to recognize everyone from the few times they’ve met and although he takes a while to warm up to some of them, the presents help. Dohyun goes with anyone willing to share their food with him by the end of the night, getting completely doted on by everyone.

“I want to ask you something,” Sehun comments, holding onto Dohyun who is surprisingly calm with the other male. It’s sort of weird how good Sehun is with kids, especially Dohyun who is up past his bedtime and should be cranky.

“Go for it,” he replies, turning on the stove to heat up the bottle of milk Dohyun will drink before he finally crashes for the night.

“Would you be willing to do a magazine photoshoot? It’s for charity, so you wouldn’t get paid.”

It’s a surprising request, although it’s not like he hasn’t had magazine’s asking for pictorials. He’s pretty much had to set up his own small agency, which really just includes Joonmyeon who helps him out when companies try offering him advertisements or photoshoots. He hasn’t said yes to any yet, since Dohyun is still young and he would hate to leave Kyungsoo alone with both boys.

“The one you were in a couple of months ago?” he questions, having bought several copies when he realized all the proceeds went to various charities.

“Yeah, they think if you would bring in more than enough money. Baekhyun knows one of the staff and they asked him if he would ask me to ask you.”

Jongin nods his head, turning off the stove to stop the water from getting too hot and then checking the temperature of the milk before moving to hand it to Dohyun. The boy happily accepts it and immediately starts to fall asleep in Sehun’s arms as he drinks.

“I would just need to make sure it’s okay with Kyungsoo, but I don’t see why not,” he replies with a shrug, knowing Sehun is right.

Every time a completely random and unreliable news site makes a post on even the potential of him having a comeback, the reactions are insane. It’s almost been three years since his last album and its not like it would be a _legit_ comeback. It’s just posing for some pictures in hopes the money goes towards those less fortunate. Jongin really doesn’t need another paycheck.

“Really?” Sehun questions, raising his voice and completely upsetting Dohyun who starts to cry.

Jongin sighs as he nods his head, moving to take his son back and watching as Sehun pouts about it.

“Yeah, just let me talk to Kyungsoo about it first,” he replies quietly, gently rocking Dohyun to sleep and smiling down at his little boy.

“Talk to me about what?” Kyungsoo questions, walking into the kitchen with several mugs, followed by Chanyeol who is carrying empty pizza boxes for the recycle bin.

“A photoshoot, but you can talk about it later. I need you to listen to a demo,” Sehun dismisses, grabbing Kyungsoo by the arm and taking him back to the living room.

Jongin laughs a little, looking back down at Dohyun and then over at Chanyeol who is just staring at him.

“You want to hold him?” he questions, getting an eager nod from the elder who happily takes the sleeping baby from him.

“Is it okay if I post some the pictures we took on Instagram? None with the kids of course, and I guess none of Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol amends.

“None of the kids, but you can ask Kyungsoo if he wants to be cropped out. It’s his choice,” he replies with a shrug, walking back towards the living room with the elder and moving to pick up Dooyoung who sleepily makes his way over to him.

He hugs onto his eldest, resting his cheek against the top of his head as Dooyoung falls asleep in his arms despite all the fun and laughter. Jongin looks around and is happy to be around so many of his friends, even happier that its with his little family too.


	3. 2020 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin performs for the first time in three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty husband who trends on naver coming to life  
based on this tweet [here](https://twitter.com/dohkkomi/status/1257117038805467137)

Jongin rubs his eyes as he sits in the stadium seat, waiting patiently for his turn to rehearse which may take a while because the rookie group in front of him misses their cues _yet again_ and has to restart their track. Jongin wonders if they’re fresh out of their trainee days, considering this is the third time they’ve had one of their members mess up. He almost feels bad for them, recalling his own rookie days full of nerves and mistakes.

“They’re all terrified of you,” Sehun comments when they finally manage to get through their set.

Jongin frowns, looking over at the group of boys who are looking and pointing in his direction before they scramble off stage. He feels slightly bad now, if they were messing up _that_ badly because he was watching.

“Should I go sit in my waiting room?” he questions, not having thought it would be a problem to watch from the stands since he has a lot of time to kill before he gets his turn to rehearse, being the last performer for the night.

“Nah, but maybe you could give them some advice later on,” Sehun suggests, which sounds logical.

Jongin nods and stretches his arms over his head as he hears another group get called up onto the stage, another he doesn’t recognize. Of course, all the newer groups within the company are ones that debuted within the last couple of years, so he doesn’t know them. He hasn’t really paid attention to any, if he’s being honest. He really only follows his friend’s activities, at least he tries when he has the time.

He should be nervous about being on stage again, for the first time in three years but he honestly isn’t. He knows his old songs by heart, its muscle memory at this point so he has no nerves about messing up or not remembering his cues. It’s only a couple of songs as well, which shouldn’t be a problem.

He’s a little out of shape but he’s been working out since he agreed to perform for the event his old company is hosting. It’s a charity concert his old company is hosting, and he isn’t the only veteran idol coming to perform for the first time in a while. He’s just the only one that is still highly relevant despite being retired for three years. At least that’s what Sehun told him when he was confused as to why he was the last performer of the night.

“Are Dooyoung and Dohyun coming?” Sehun questions, making him turn his attention away from the group on stage and shake his head.

“They’re staying with my parents and watching the live stream at their house. I didn’t want them around all the media. Neither did Kyungsoo,” he replies as he tries to stifle a yawn.

Now that the recent magazine issue came out, people know he has kids. He mentioned it briefly, didn’t elaborate when the interviewer looked at him with eyes practically bulging out of his head. He and Kyungsoo were fine with that being public knowledge but that’s it. Neither of them want the boys in any sort of spotlight. Kyungsoo was adamant about him not even mentioning their ages and Jongin respected that decision.

He chose his wording carefully for that interview, although most of the questions were pre-approved and Joonmyeon gave the final approval before it went to press. All it mentions is that his eldest son enjoyed Sehun’s recent variety show. That’s it. It implied he had more than one kid but didn’t let anyone know anything further.

“Kyungsoo was coming though, right?” Sehun pesters, making him turn towards his friend and give him a fake glare.

“Why are you so much more interested if my husband is coming than me sitting right next to you?” he attempts to question seriously but ends up laughing at the end.

“I obviously like him more than you. He was my cute cleaning boy before he was your husband,” Sehun replies smugly, which makes him immediately move to shove Sehun’s head. “There are crazy fans recording this you know!” Sehun wails, shoving him back and making him roll his eyes.

“They’ll eat it up, it’ll go viral or whatever,” he excuses before shoving his head one more time. “He and Joonmyeon are on their way. He said he would call me when he gets here,” he actually informs the younger male, taking his phone out to make sure he hasn’t missed said call.

“Uh, speaking of viral,” Chanyeol speaks up, making him nearly twitch hearing his voice because he honestly forgot he was sitting behind him and Sehun. “A fan took a picture of Joonmyeon, but Kyungsoo is kind of in the frame too.”

Jongin immediately whips his head around and grabs the phone when Chanyeol shows him, frowning as he takes in the random twitter account with a picture of Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo trailing behind him, face fully visible. The amount of retweets it’s getting is a little too high for his liking and just glancing at the comments people are asking who it is, some even speculating. Jongin feels his head start to hurt at how he’s going to have to take care of this.

“Gotta go, thanks for telling me,” he comments, getting up and taking his phone out to call Joonmyeon who might have to get a legal team involved if things get out of hand.

Jongin wasn’t expecting anyone to bother taking pictures of Kyungsoo, he didn’t know people even took pictures of _Joonmyeon_ to begin with. He supposes that was a miscalculation on his part for not realizing how much attention anything to do with him would be getting today. He sighs as he makes his way towards his waiting room, attempting to call the elder again since he didn’t pick up the first time.

He hangs up when he makes it to his waiting room, spotting Joonmyeon on the phone and Kyungsoo just sitting on the couch looking around curiously.

“Already taking care of it,” Joonmyeon informs him as walks in, Kyungsoo smiling slightly at him.

“Joonmyeon hyung saw them with their phones out,” Kyungsoo explains when the elder starts talking to whoever it is he needs to. “I guess I should have worn a mask?”

“I didn’t think about it,” Jongin admits, feeling bad now that Kyungsoo’s face is going to be on the internet for people to see, regardless if they get it taken down or release a statement. He knows people keep those kinds of things saved and they’ll pop up eventually. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, going to sit next to his husband and pulling him into a hug protectively.

“It’s okay, I guess it doesn’t really matter. I doubt anyone would recognize me other than people who already know about us,” Kyungsoo replies with a small shrug, smiling a little before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Chanyeol hyung told me about it, I think I’m going to have to say who you are so people take the pictures down,” he replies honestly, knowing that it would make more sense when people know the person in question is his husband who deserves to have his privacy respected.

“Rather it be me than the boys,” Kyungsoo mumbles before waving over towards the door where Sehun is coming into the room.

“Kyungsoo hyung, there’s a conspiracy that you’re a secret trainee,” Sehun informs them, which makes him frown as the other male comes to sit next to Kyungsoo.

“What app is that?” Kyungsoo questions, looking at Sehun’s phone in confusion and Jongin gives him a glare when Sehun has the nerve to look shocked at Kyungsoo’s lack of SNS knowledge.

“It’s twitter, I have a secret account where I tweet about Baekhyun,” Sehun explains, which has Kyungsoo frowning even further. “A tweet is like a post.”

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Kyungsoo replies softly, adjusting his glasses and pursing his lips as he reads. “Why would they think I’m a trainee?” he questions in confusion.

“You’re kind of _idol looking_,” Sehun replies slowly, looking like he wants to say something else but Jongin gives him a hard stare so he doesn’t.

“That’s silly,” Kyungsoo mumbles, shaking his head and handing the phone back to Sehun. “I don’t look like an idol.”

“Yes, you do,” Jongin immediately argues, knowing Kyungsoo could easily be an idol with his looks. He’s better looking than every idol combined in his own opinion. “You’re beautiful,” he states sternly, which has Kyungsoo blushing and Sehun scrunching up his nose at the cheesiness.

“Have you eaten?” Kyungsoo questions, ignoring his comment and being seemingly unbothered by the situation so Jongin tries not to let it bother him either.

“Not yet, my fans gave me lunch boxes, I was waiting for you,” he replies, getting up and going towards the lunch boxes some of his old fansite’s organized once they knew he was going to perform.

“They give you lunch?” Kyungsoo questions curiously, looking wide eyed when he hands him one of the clear plastic containers that have a yellow sticker with a picture of him on it. “Can I keep the sticker?” Kyungsoo questions, attempting to peel it off the box.

“Of course,” he laughs out, forgetting how he’s just used to these sorts of things but for Kyungsoo it’s probably fascinating. “Sometimes they would send me lunch. Sometimes for certain events I would give them lunch. It’s a thing,” he explains poorly, sitting down next to Kyungsoo and opening his up.

“You should take some home for the boys. They’ll really like it,” Kyungsoo tells him over a mouthful of rice.

“Should I take your picture so you can post it?” Sehun questions him so he nods, thinking it’s a good idea.

He still has his old Instagram account that hasn’t been updated in years. He supposes a post is called for. He’ll have to make sure it’s after whatever article Joonmyeon ends up putting out in regard to Kyungsoo’s picture being taken. He can write his own statement on a post if he needs to.

Jongin poses with a smile, making sure he’s got the entire lunch box showing including the sticker. He looks at the pictures Sehun took and approves them and asks for him to send them to him. He’ll have to get Joonmyeon to give him the password for his account and actually have to download the app, but he has time.

“You’re going to watch my stage too, right hyung?” Sehun pesters Kyungsoo who smiles and nods his head, making him suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

Jongin leans against Kyungsoo a little bit, enjoying his meal and spending time with his husband. He never really thought he would be able to be backstage with the younger male by his side, and although this isn’t going to be a regular thing, he’s glad he gets to experience it. Despite the little set back with the picture taking, knowing that his husband will be there watching and waiting for him is something he wished he could have had sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a short something i had drafted and wanted to finish  
no kaisoo babies in this one ;; but next drabble will probably be dohyun's 1st bday so!


	4. 2020 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Kyungsoo have a talk. Dooyoung and Dohyun get some kittens

The wind blows heavily outside, the nearby tree branches shaking and making Jongin reach up and push his growing hair away from his face as he sits on the bench they put near the garden. It’s a good afternoon to be outside, the wind blowing enough that its not too hot despite there not being many clouds blocking out the sun. He watches as Dooyoung plays with the new kittens they got roped into taking in from a distant neighbor’s barn cat having a litter. There’s four of them, three tabbies and one all black kitten that hates being outside so is currently in the house somewhere.

Dooyoung is playing with the other three, petting them and having them chase a small twig he found on the ground. They’re cute and it’s a good distraction watching Dooyoung play with them to get his mind off the argument he and Kyungsoo just had. It’s soured his mood and he doesn’t want that to show to the boys, so he came outside and Dooyoung was already out playing with the kittens.

It’s not like they haven’t had disagreements before, with them basically having to start all over and get to know one another again, it was inevitable. Especially considering Kyungsoo had spent _years_ raising Dooyoung essentially as a single parent, there was bound to be setbacks and differences they had to settle on moving forward. Most of it has been easy compromises and Jongin taking cues and only speaking up on something when he’s adamant.

That sort of changed when Kyungsoo found out they were going to have Dohyun though, not that he wasn’t exactly unplanned. They weren’t exactly _trying_ at the time, but they had both talked about wanting another and then he came along just like that. Of course, Kyungsoo had also gone through an entire pregnancy as a teenager on his own, with only his grandpa for support.

So, it was a little rough every now and then, Jongin not knowing what things were like the first time or having any sort of clue how to simultaneously care for Kyungsoo while making sure not to neglect Dooyoung. Which was the main source for all their arguments about _anything_, especially once Dohyun was born; Kyungsoo not wanting him to treat the boys differently.

Jongin doesn’t think he does and loves _both_ his sons unconditionally, he _knows_ that Kyungsoo knows that. It’s just the younger male notices things he doesn’t even realize he’s doing and Jongin can only feel defensive when Kyungsoo says he’s paying more attention to Dohyun and not Dooyoung. He doesn’t know how _not_ to react badly to being accused of treating Dohyun like he’s more important.

Jongin _does_ pay a lot of attention to Dohyun, but that’s because he doesn’t want to miss _anything_ he missed with Dooyoung. He wasn’t there for any of it and he knows that’s partially his own fault, but it’s not like he’s supposed to take all the blame for it when he’s not the only one who did something wrong. He tries not to bring it up, because that’s in the past and he’s forgiven Kyungsoo for it, at least he thought he did.

Of course, he would let it slip today and that only made them even more mad at each other and Jongin stormed out of the house as quietly as possible as to not wake up Dohyun from his nap. He’s calmed down a lot, not really sure how long he’s been sitting outside yet but he’s starting to feel a little sweaty from the sun.

“Dooyoung,” he calls out, watching as the eight-year-old stops what he’s doing and comes over towards him, the dark orange tabby named Pumpkin trailing after him.

“Yes papa?” Dooyoung questions, looking a little confused before moving to sit in his lap. Pumpkin jumps up on him too, his siblings, Pepper and Peanut, playing together in the garden.

“Do you think I pay more attention to Dohyun?” he questions seriously, holding onto Dooyoung and being a little scared of what he’ll say.

“Sometimes, but he’s a baby, he needs more attention,” Dooyoung reasons, shrugging a little and pouting a bit.

He’s starting to look more like him as he gets older, Jongin’s noticed in the years he’s gotten to spend with them. Not so much that they’re identical or anything, and definitely not as much as Dohyun looks like him. Dooyoung has more of Kyungsoo’s side of the family’s traits than his but the resemblance is definitely stronger than it was the first time he saw him. 

“Does it make you sad?” he questions, running his hands through Dooyoung’s hair and realizing he needs it cut too.

“Sometimes,” Dooyoung admits quietly, petting Pumpkin before the kitten decides to hop off of his lap and rush to play with his siblings. “When you play with Dohyunnie and not me.”

Jongin frowns, hugging onto Dooyoung a little tighter and feeling bad for not realizing before. The last thing he _ever_ wants is to make Dooyoung sad, especially over him paying more attention to Dohyun.

“I’m sorry I made you feel sad,” he apologizes, sighing a little and looking down at Dooyoung who is looking up at him with a confused look on his face. “I didn’t mean to, but I’m sorry that I did. I'll try harder to make sure I'm not making you feel left out. You know I love you, right?” he questions, getting a smile and a quick nod from the eight-year-old.

“You love me and Dohyunnie a lot!” Dooyoung replies, hugging onto him before pulling away. “I love you lots too. You’re the best papa,” Dooyoung replies, hugging him tightly and Jongin hugs him back, smiling before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“How about we go see if your daddy is done cooking dinner?” he questions, getting an eager nod from Dooyoung who hops out of his lap and then calls for the kittens, who already know to come to their owner, making him laugh as he watches them trail after Dooyoung.

He slips off his sandals as he gets to the porch, opening the door for Dooyoung and the cats and watching them rush into the house as he makes sure to lock the door. Jongin looks over towards the kitchen where Kyungsoo is telling Dooyoung to wash his hands for dinner, the eight year old nodding and goes to stand on the stool near the sink. Dohyun is awake and already in his highchair, eating his food and smiling when he sees him.

Jongin goes over and gives him a kiss on the cheek and attempts to get him to use his spoon, but the soon to be one year old gives up and uses his hands instead. He sighs as he goes over towards the sink as Dooyoung finishes up, washing his hands and then moving to water the small plants they have on the windowsill.

He looks over at Dooyoung who is now at the table and talking to Dohyun about playing with legos after dinner, the younger boy smiling happily at his brother and clapping his hands for no reason. He looks down when he feels Kyungsoo hug him from behind, the younger male sulking a bit making him sigh as he maneuvers himself to turn around.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo apologizes, looking up at him before resting his cheek against his chest. “I didn’t mean to accuse you of playing favorites. It’s just hard sometimes, watching you two makes me sad because I wished you could have been there for when Dooyoung was that age,” he says quietly, although the boys are distracted so they don't have to worry about them eavesdropping, not like either would.

“I know, I’m sorry too,” he replies, hugging onto his husband before leaning down and giving him a kiss. “I don’t like making you or the boys upset. I get too caught up in what I’m doing with Dohyun sometimes and I don't even realize it,” he sighs out, knowing he never intentionally pays more attention to one kid over the other but he can see why its upsetting to Kyungsoo and even Dooyoung when he does.

Kyungsoo spent years thinking that it would just be him and Dooyoung, they've talked about it before. Kyungsoo never imagined Dooyoung getting to have two dads, so he can see why its hard seeing him and Dohyun. It makes Jongin sad too sometimes, knowing that he gets to watch Dohyun grow up in a different way than he's getting to watch Dooyoung. It's just something they have to work through, which gets easier each time it gets brought up. 

“I know you love them both equally, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have gotten mad,” Kyungsoo mumbles, tightening his hold on his waist and continuing to sulk.

“I understand why you did. It's okay, you know I love you,” he replies easily, watching as Kyungsoo blushes a little and nods his head, still somehow shy about when he says it. 

“I love you too. You're a good dad, please don't think otherwise,” Kyungsoo says softly, making him smile and lean down to give him another kiss. 

He only looks away when he hears one of the kittens meowing at him, the cream colored one, Peanut, standing up on her back legs and pawing at Kyungsoo’s pants.

“They need their dinner,” Kyungsoo sighs out, pulling away but Jongin makes sure to swoop down for one more quick kiss before he does so fully.

“I’ll feed them,” he offers, getting a smile aimed his way as Kyungsoo nods his head and goes back to the stove to serve them both.

Jongin goes towards the pantry where the cat food is at and grabs their clean bowls by the sink before going and setting them down near the laundry room where they set up the water bowls. He puts the food into the bowls and then watches as they rush around to eat, the little black cat, Shadow, rubbing against his leg before he goes to eat with his siblings.

Jongin already likes them more than the chickens, which is the only obstacle he doesn't think he's ever going to get over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think its inevitable that kyungsoo is sensitive about how jongin interacts with dooyoung vs dohyun considering jongin was absent for majority of dooyoung's younger years. of course, jongin knows that and overcompensates by trying to not miss a single thing when it comes to dohyun. he's not a negligent parent in the slightest bit, but he does hyperfixate on dohyun at times without realizing he's doing it. just wanted it to be shown/discussed in a drabble since it is something i think they both have to navigate together.
> 
> also for clarification purposes, what dooyoung named all the kitties:  
black kitty - shadow  
orange tabby - pumpkin  
light orange/cream tabby - peanut  
grey tabby - pepper


	5. 2020 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dohyun turns 1.

Kyungsoo moves to set another tray of food down on the living room coffee table, arranging everything nicely before going back to the kitchen. Jongin’s mom has been here since early this morning helping cook for Dohyun’s birthday party. It’s just close friends and family but considering Jongin invited some of his friends, they knew they needed enough food to last a while.

He himself is starting to get hungry seeing all the foods, especially because Jongin’s mom is an _amazing_ cook. He grabs himself a tangerine when he feels his stomach start to growl, knowing he should at least snack. He throws away the peelings and then starts to eat, looking over when he hears Dohyun’s little laughs.

“Here comes the birthday boy!” Jongin announces, carrying Dohyun into the kitchen and bouncing him in his arms, which explains the giggling. “And the _best_ big brother in the entire world,” Jongin adds on, moving aside so Dooyoung is in view too.

Kyungsoo’s heart melts seeing his boys in matching hanboks, Dohyun looking absolutely _adorable_ he almost wants to cry. He smiles as Dooyoung rushes up to him and shows off for Jongin’s mom, smiling as he gets his cheeks kissed by his grandma.

“My boys are so handsome,” he compliments, giving Dooyoung a kiss before walking over and giving one to Dohyun too, who smiles and claps his hands.

“Me too,” Jongin speaks up, making him laugh as he nods his head and leans up to give his husband a kiss. “He only fussed a little putting it on, let’s just pray he doesn’t get it dirty,” Jongin comments, moving to set Dohyun down on the floor when he starts to wiggle.

“Papa said I can’t play outside,” Dooyoung sighs out, looking rather upset about it, which is understandable since the weather is so nice today.

“You’ll get your outfit dirty, but later, after you change,” he replies with a small smile, watching as Dooyoung sighs dramatically before Dohyun reaches him and lifts his arms up.

“Up!” Dohyun chirps, looking up at his big brother expectantly.

Dooyoung smiles before picking Dohyun up as best he can and then waddling his way over to the living room, saying they need to show grandpa their outfits. Kyungsoo smiles watching them go, hugging onto Jongin.

“I’m going to make sure your father isn’t sneaking food to the boys,” Jongin’s mom comments, making him laugh a little knowing that’s probably _exactly_ what his father-in-law is doing.

“Are your parents coming?” Jongin questions, making him frown a little bit.

“My dad said he would make it,” he says quietly, not expecting his mom since he didn’t actually invite her.

Kyungsoo’s relationship with his dad has gotten better, especially after he told him they were expecting another baby over a year ago. His dad calls about once a week and does his best to visit when he has the time. His mom on the other hand, he hasn’t really spoken to in a long time. She wasn’t exactly _thrilled_ finding out Jongin was Dooyoung’s dad, even less thrilled when they ended up getting married. She had a lot to say about Jongin’s idol career, at least from what Seungsoo let slip a couple of times.

Not that he’s too sad about it, considering Jongin’s mom has been nothing but supportive and welcoming to him and Dooyoung since they found out. She’s never treated him any differently for it, and he’s more than thankful that his boys can grow up with such a caring family like Jongin’s.

“Well at least your dad won’t miss out,” Jongin replies quietly, hugging him tighter before letting go when he hears Dohyun start to fuss.

Kyungsoo walks over towards the living room with him, spotting Dohyun mad that he can’t take Rahee’s toy away from her. He sighs as Dohyun spots Jongin and rushes over to him crying, immediately getting picked up and coddled. Kyungsoo reaches over and wipes at his face, hoping he doesn’t get his outfit dirty before majority of the guests arrive.

“Don’t worry, papa will buy you _all_ the toys you want,” Jongin soothes him, Dohyun pouting as he rests his head against the elder’s chest.

Kyungsoo suppresses a sigh as he thinks about Jongin doing _just that_ at their next shopping trip, having to talk the elder out of over spoiling the boys anytime they’re at the mall. He moves to sit down on the couch next to Jaekyung who is letting Dooyoung feel her baby bump.

“Daddy, he’s kicking!” Dooyoung tells him excitedly, hopping up and down in his spot before asking Jaekyung if she’s tired because he’s kicking so much. “What are you going to name him?” he pesters some more, coming to sit in his lap and holding onto his arm.

“We haven’t decided yet,” Jaekyung replies, earning a nod from Dooyoung who looks up at him and gives him a look.

“Can I have another brother?” Dooyoung questions seriously, making him nearly choke on his own spit.

“Why not a sister?” Jongin blurts out before he can even process what his eight-year-old just asked.

“Not right now,” he states sternly, giving his husband an exasperated look for even _entertaining_ the idea when Dohyun is just barely turning one.

“Can I get a puppy?” Dooyoung pesters some more, making him sigh before he gets up to go answer the door, leaving Jongin in charge of that question.

The guests start to arrive and Kyungsoo makes sure Dohyun greets everyone. Although the one year old still doesn’t really bow properly but he does like the attention he gets from Baekhyun who wails about how adorable he is in his hanbok. The one year old is a bit more sociable than Dooyoung, who gets a little tired and sits with Jongin once he needs a break.

Dohyun has a bit more energy than his big brother, especially when Baekhyun hands him one of Jongin’s old light sticks of all things and shows how it flashes different colors. The one year old goes bug eyed at it and immediately brings the handle up to his mouth the gnaw on.

“You can’t eat it,” Jongin laughs out, taking it from Dohyun and attempting to show him how to use it but the one year old just bursts into tears having his new toy taken away. “Okay, you can eat it,” Jongin apologizes, handing it back with a sigh.

Kyungsoo agrees to letting Baekhyun post a picture of Jongin with Dohyun, only because the light stick covers most of Dohyun’s face and it’s Jongin’s debut anniversary. Jongin already posted on one of his official accounts earlier in the day. Kyungsoo may have spent a little too much time reading the comments, which were all mostly congratulating him.

It’s a little weird seeing people ask about _him_, since its well-known Jongin is married with kids now. He’s a little nervous about letting Dooyoung being in a picture but luckily the eight-year-old is too sidetracked with Sehun and his new dog to be concerned taking pictures at the moment. So it just ends up being one of Jongin and then the one with him and Dohyun.

“Should I have bought you a cake too?” he questions the elder once Dohyun has been whisked away by Seungsoo.

“I don’t need a cake,” Jongin replies easily, hugging onto him as they watch Dooyoung attempt to learn some weird dance Baekhyun is showing him while Sehun records them. “Besides, we have plenty of food.”

“What did you tell Dooyoung about the puppy?” he questions, turning and growing a little worried when Jongin attempts to avoid eye contact. “Jongin we have _four_ cats and a bunny, not to mention the chickens,” he stresses.

“It could be his birthday present,” Jongin replies easily, pouting at him. “He _really_ wants one.”

“His birthday isn’t for another _seven months_,” he sighs out, knowing Jongin is way easier to cave when Dooyoung asks for things. He probably would have bought him a pig by now if he didn’t adamantly tell him no and threaten to have him sleep outside with the bugs if he ever brought one home.

“The alternative is giving him another brother or a baby sister,” Jongin comments, making him sigh before turning to hug onto his husband.

“When Dohyun is older,” he mumbles, knowing he wouldn’t mind another but definitely not right now.

“So, then we can go look at animal shelters tomorrow?” Jongin questions, so he gives in, knowing Dooyoung is responsible enough considering he wakes up early to feed the chickens, Holly, _and_ takes care of the kittens.

“As long as Dohyun isn’t scared of it,” he adds on, knowing the one year old will probably be more excited than anything. “I’m not cleaning up after it,” he states sternly, poking Jongin in the chest for emphasis.

“Can I go tell him?” Jongin questions, smiling brightly at him that he can’t help but nod his head, knowing the elder gets just about as excited as Dooyoung does when there’s dogs involved.

He smiles as Jongin gives him a quick kiss before he lets him go to tell Dooyoung the good news which results in a very excited yell. Kyungsoo is content to see his boys together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone forgot  
dohyun was born the same day as jongin debuted (just seven years later)


	6. 2020 part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooyoung gets a dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Dooyoung Day! 🥳 🥳

Jongin adjusts his grip on Dohyun, the one-year old wiggling _way_ too much that he sighs as he sets him down, shaking his head at how he immediately runs over towards the kennel full of puppies. He reaches for him when he starts to put his hand through the gate, not wanting him to accidentally get nipped. Of course, Dohyun whines at him, continuing to wiggle as he keeps his hold on him.

“You can’t put your hands in there,” he tries to explain but Dohyun is only _one_ and if he sees a puppy, he wants to play with it.

“**_Nooo_**,” Dohyun whines loudly, doing his best to wiggle away from him before he gives up and starts to sulk.

Jongin looks over at Kyungsoo who is still talking to the little ahjumma who helps run the shelter. It’s the closest one he could find, considering most of the people in village only have pets they keep. It wasn’t too far but it did require a bit if planning to be able to make the trip. So, it’s been about a month since Kyungsoo caved and said Dooyoung could get a dog.

There are a couple of litters of puppies they have, Jongin being in front of one set and they are all _very_ cute and _very_ hyper. Dohyun definitely wants to play with them, but as much as Jongin loves puppies himself, he doesn’t want one making _his_ baby cry on accident. Puppies jump and they teethe and Jongin is sort of second guessing his promise he made to Dooyoung.

He turns to look for the eight year but doesn’t spot him near the other sets of puppies where he last saw him. When he spots him, he’s all the way at the end of the kennel, squatting in front of a cage _not_ full of puppies. Jongin watches him for a bit, turning towards Kyungsoo who is still preoccupied because now the ahjumma is talking about her grandchildren.

Jongin scoops Dohyun up and walks over towards Dooyoung, surprised when he spots the dog he’s talking to looks kind of _old_. He feels his heart break at how _sad_ it looks just lying down in his cage with one of his hind legs in a cast. He sets Dohyun down when he wiggles, watching as the one year old runs up to the cage and mimics his big brother and squats right next to him.

“Papa we _have_ to get him,” Dooyoung states seriously, making him worriedly look at the dog before over towards Kyungsoo and the ahjumma who have spotted them and are making their way over.

He hesitates to say anything, because the last thing he wants is getting and old sick dog that _may_ not live that long. The poor thing looks miserable though and Jongin has to admit he doesn’t know if he can leave with a clear conscience knowing the poor thing is in a cold little kennel.

Jongin looks over the little tag on the top part of the kennel and reads that the dog in question doesn’t have a name, is around five to seven years old, and apparently is slow to warm up to people.

“Oh, that one, poor thing, someone found him on the side of the road. More than likely got hit by a car and they just left him there,” the ahjumma tells them, which only makes Jongin feel even _worse_.

“How long will it take for his leg to heal?” Kyungsoo questions, looking over at Dooyoung who is still intently holding his hand out and waiting for the dog to do something.

“About a week or two. He’s been here for so long, no one wants a broken dog these days,” she comments. “We weren’t even sure he would make it at first. He didn’t want to eat or drink anything.”

Jongin doesn’t know how he could possibly feel worse for the poor thing, but he does, looking over at Kyungsoo and giving him a look. He watches the boys try and get the dog to do something other than mope and while it isn’t much, after a while Jongin notices his tail start to wag ever so slightly.

“Do you want to try and take him for a walk?” she questions Dooyoung, who immediately nods his head and stands up.

Kyungsoo moves to grab Dohyun, the boy not to happy about being pick up _again_ because he starts to whine. Kyungsoo walks with him towards the end of the hallway, leaving him and Dooyoung to wait. The ahjumma opens up the kennel doors and clips a leash onto the dog’s collar, although the poor thing eyes her wearily before he gets up.

Jongin watches as Dooyoung gets handed the leash, looking to see what will happen and watching as the dog finally moves closer to the eight-year-old, sniffing at his outstretched hand and then sitting next to him. When Dooyoung pets him, his tail starts to wag some more, which is a good sign.

Jongin moves out of the way, giving them some space as they slowly make their way down the hallway and towards the door to the outside area. The dog eyes him a little wearily when they pass but eventually, they’re outside and Dooyoung is walking around with him right at his side. Kyungsoo lets Dohyun down and he runs up to them, the dog just sitting there patiently and thankfully not doing anything when the one year old tries to hug him.

“Dohyun likes him,” he comments to Kyungsoo who nods his head, moving to hold onto his arm. “Dooyoung says we _have_ to get him,” he emphasizes, knowing Kyungsoo was still on the fence about coming here today. He’s not letting him back out now.

“Do you know if he’s good with chickens?” Kyungsoo questions the ahjumma, making him smile as he leans down and gives his husband a big kiss on the cheek.

“I’m going to tell the boys,” he comments, leaving Kyungsoo to talk about the adoption stuff with the lady.

Jongin walks up to where they are and slows down a bit when the dog notices him and whines a bit before hiding behind Dooyoung. He frowns but doesn’t let it hinder him from moving to sit in the grass some distance away, Dohyun rushing over towards him happily.

“Doggy!” Dohyun tells him excitedly, clapping his hands. He nods and gives the one year old a quick kiss on the cheek as he sets him down in his lap.

“Papa, we _really_ have to take him home,” Dooyoung says seriously, giving the dog a pat on the head.

“What are you going to name him?” Jongin questions Dooyoung who immediately beams before rushing over to hug him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“His name is Happy,” Dooyoung replies, looking over at the newly named dog and trying to beckon him over.

Jongin holds out his hand and waits patiently, watching as the dog wearily makes his way closer before moving to sit down next to him.

“He’s just shy, but that’s okay,” Dooyoung comments, sitting next to Happy who seems like he’s already getting used to them.

Jongin is willing to bet that he was someone’s pet at some point, for him to be able to handle so much grabbing from Dohyun who is getting reprimanded by his big brother for not giving Happy his space. He just looks a little more hesitant around adults, which makes Jongin sad, not wanting to think about what the poor dog went through to make him that way.

They spend about thirty more minutes going through the application process and getting all the paperwork sorted. Happy sits with Dooyoung the entire time, seeming rather calm, even when Dohyun accidentally whacks him with his cup. Happy whines and mopes with his head in Dooyoung’s lap but doesn’t once bark or look the least bit aggressive.

Jongin does have to help him into the car when they leave, because of his leg. He does seem a little scared then, but Dooyoung talks to him the entire car ride. Dohyun of course is asleep by the time they make it home and Kyungsoo carries him inside leaving him to help with Happy who seems even more scared now that he’s in some weird place.

He does have to pick him up again to get him up the wooden steps to the porch, but he walks into the house on his on accord. He sniffs around a lot, looking unsure of himself before he curls up on the rug in the living room. Jongin leaves him and Dooyoung alone, knowing the poor dog is probably overwhelmed and needs some time to adjust.

“I thought he would have wanted a puppy,” Jongin comments once he walks into the kitchen, standing next to Kyungsoo who is washing some vegetables that will most likely end up being for their dinner. “He’s such a sweetheart, I’m gonna cry,” he jokes.

“Well then you can wash this broccoli with your tears while I go check on the chickens, unless you wanted to do that instead?” Kyungsoo questions, completely teasing him which is _unfair_.

“I’m _older_ than you. You shouldn’t be teasing me,” he half scolds, flinching when Kyungsoo splashes his face with the water on his hands.

“Sorry ahjussi,” Kyungsoo apologizes, making him gape and rush after him when he tries to escape to the backyard, grabbing him by the waist before he can get to the door.

“You take it back!” he shouts, tickling Kyungsoo’s side and watching him shrivel up as he shakes his head no.

“You have _white_ hair,” Kyungsoo snickers at him, which wounds him, _truly_ it does. He found **_one_** strand of white _two days_ ago and his husband is already using it as teasing material.

“You’re being too _loud_. Happy is trying to nap,” Dooyoung scolds them, making him stop and sober up a bit. He gives Kyungsoo a quick pat on the butt, getting a little glare in return before the younger male heads towards the backdoor.

“Sorry, your daddy called me old,” he explains, watching as Dooyoung scrunches up his nose at him.

“You’re silly,” Dooyoung scolds before he goes towards the backdoor. “I’m going to tell the rest of the kitties they have an older brother.”

Jongin goes and peeks into the living room, seeing the black kitten curled up next to Happy who already seems like he’s at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dooyoung's bday is today (11/11) so a drabble was in order uwu


End file.
